Fuerte imaginacion
by FairyStar13
Summary: Yaoi. Este tema a veces puede causar seria repercusiones en una niña de baja edad y mas cuando se tienen dos compañeros de equipo que no la dejan dejar de pensar en ello.


¡Holaaaa a todos!

Aquí he vuelto yo con un loco One-Shot que se me a ocurrido de la nada, sinceramente no pude evitarlo porque no podía quedarme la idea solamente para mi , sería muy egoísta de mi parte XD

Notas del autor:

 _-Obito-pensamientos de Rin._

-Obito-historia normal.

Sin más aquí les dejo la historia:

* * *

Fuerte imaginación.

El equipo Minato, conformado por Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha y Rin Nohara estaba entrenando en las afueras de Konoha, pues al día siguiente tendrían una misión que a palabras de Minato podría ser peligrosa si no estaban preparados, aunque como pasaba con regularidad, a Obito no le iba muy bien.

-Eres un inútil como siempre Obito-dijo Kakashi con un semblante serio, realmente le molestaba que Obito no pudiera seguirle el ritmo, así que simplemente le decía lo que pensaba.

-¡Cierra la boca bakashi!-le grito Obito un poco molesto, a él también le molestaba algo de Kakashi, y es que para él todos tenían que ser unos ninjas súper poderosos que podían hacer de todo, a él solo le había fallado su Jutsu de fuego, nada nuevo.

-Ustedes los Uchiha son tan frustrantes.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear!-les interrumpió Rin intentando calmarlos-¿Cuándo es que se llevaran bien?

-Cuando Obito deje de ser un inútil-Vaya que Kakashi decía lo que pensaba sin dudarlo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Ya ya cálmense ustedes dos-dijo Minato-No ganan nada con pelear, mejor volvamos todos a casa que ya está oscureciendo y hay que estar listos para la misión de mañana.

Y cuando todos estaban dispuestos a irse Obito hablo-Tu Kakashi, te espero a la misma hora de siempre, en el mismo lugar, ¡no faltes!-dijo señalando a Kakashi.

-¿Quieres hacer lo mismo de siempre eh?, está bien será bueno tener una batalla antes de mañana.

-Es un trato.

-Ellos nunca cambiaran-pensaron Rin y Minato.

Después de lo sucedido ahora si todos estaban camino a su hogar, cuando de pronto Rin estaba pensando algo.

-"¿A que se habrán querido referir con "te veo donde siempre a la misma hora"?-pensaba la chica de cabello castaño mientras se dirigía a su hogar.

Entonces recordó algo que Kushina le había enseñado, una cosa a la que a ella le había parecido un poco extraña esa vez que se la mostro, algo llamado "YAOI" o más bien, relación hombre y hombre.

Y cuando se puso a pensar más recordó que Kushina le había enseñado un manga yaoi donde uno de los chicos le decía al otro que quería verlo en la noche, a la misma hora… en el mismo lugar de siempre.

La mente de Rin de inmediato comenzó a imaginar cosas.

- _Kakashi si viniste-decía un Obito algo sonrojado mientras abría la puerta de su casa._

 _-No quería perderme esta gran oportunidad, Obito-Chan-decía Kakashi con una mirada y Voz seductora mientras pasaba a la casa de Obito._

 _-¿Quieres beber o comer algo?-preguntaba Obito aun mas sonrojado que antes._

 _-Si quiero comer-dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a Obito a los ojos-Pero quiero comerte a ti-dijo mientras comenzaba a besar a Obito y lo recostaba sobre su cama._

 _-¡Ah…Kakashi!_

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Rin nunca había gritado tan fuerte en su vida, pero cuando volvió en si pudo darse cuenta de que la gente que estaba en la calle la miraba como si fuese un bicho raro, y vaya que tenían el derecho de hacerlo pues hasta estaba sangrando por la nariz.

Vaya que pasar tiempo con Kushina la hacía volverse pervertida.

"Una vez que entras al mundo del Yaoi, ya no puedes Salir" Rin recordaba palabras que Kushina le había dicho ese mismo día que le había explicado todo eso del "Yaoi"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, camino de manera más veloz hacia su casa, al llegar preparo un poco de comida, se ducho y se fue a dormir.

 _-¡Kakashiiiii!_

Rin se despertó de golpe, vaya que eso del Yaoi si la perseguía a todas partes, ¡Hasta dormida veia a sus compañeros de equipo teniendo diversos "encuentros amorosos" muy fuertes.

-A partir de mañana dejare de ver a Kushina-San, esto me volverá loca.

Finalmente Rin pudo conciliar el sueño sin la necesidad de ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo en ellos, ahora solo soñó con ella misma soñando ser una gran ninja cuando fuera mayor.

Llego un nuevo día, como Minato había dicho todos estaban reunidos en la puerta principal de konoha para partir a su misión, aunque no fue novedad que Obito no se presentara a la hora que era.

-Kakashi, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Obito antes de que se haga más tarde?-pregunto amablemente el maestro a su alumno.

-Que molestia-después de dar la queja de todas formas se fue a buscar a Obito a su hogar.

Y la mente de Rin comenzó a trabar de nuevo.

 _-Obito despierta, ya amaneció y no puedo esperar a pasar todo el día contigo-decía Kakashi mientras estaba sentado en la cama de Obito, mientras él estaba acostado en ella._

 _-Kakashi te extrañe-decía Obito despertándose-Me alegro de que lo primero que vea en la mañana seas tú._

 _-Eres tan tierno Obito-decía Kakashi acariciando su_ _mejilla-Por eso te amo-dijo dispuesto a besar a su compañero._

-¿Rin estas bien?-pregunto Minato sacando se sus pensamientos a la mencionada-Llevas un rato con tu cara toda roja, cuando te llamaba no me hacías caso y además comenzó a sangrarte la nariz.

-C-Claro que estoy bien-Rin estaba bastante apenada, estaba pensando en esas cosas a tan temprana hora del día y frente a su maestro, que bien que no pensaba en voz alta.

-¡Perdonen la tardanza-decía Obito quien llegaba algo apurado con Kakashi caminando a un lado de él-Es que me tope con un gato negro y tome el sendero más largo.

-O porque estabas besándote con Kakashi-Rin no se dio cuenta que al parecer no se dio cuenta que ahora si estaba comenzando a penar en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste algo Rin?-le pregunto Obito.

-N-No yo no dije nada-vaya que Rin estaba realmente nerviosa-mejor ya vámonos.

Entonces todos tomaron rumbo al lugar donde sería su misión quedando Minato adelante, un poco más atrás Obito y Kakashi teniendo una de sus típicas discusiones y Rin estaba un poco más atrás de estos.

-Debo estar concentrada para cumplir la misión correctamente-entonces Rin vio algo que la dejo impresionada, y esta vez sí lo estaba viendo no lo estaba imaginando.

Kakashi le había agarrado el trasero a Obito mientras ese se avergonzava y se sonrojaba.

-Este será un viaje muy largo y cansado para mi mente-bien ahora Rin se dio cuenta de que no todo estaba en su imaginación.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Originalmente este iba a ser una KakaObi 100% pero me pareció mejor la idea de que Rin se portara como toda una Fujoshi jajaja.

Sin mas me despido de ustedes.

KakaObi por siempre wuwuwu.


End file.
